The Gods and Annabeth
by NinjaKillerOfWorlds
Summary: Warning: This story goes beyond rated M for Annabeth works as prostitutes for the Gods since Percy became a God does not follow books. Contains various sex acts and can get weird. Read on your own will. But don't leave negative comments. GO To Poll Please
1. Chapter 1

Impotent to know: All charters belong to Rick Riordan and just the story does not follow any book while maybe it does but it doesn't. Annabeth does not act like Annabeth in the book so keep all that in mind no negative reviews.

Part one Annabeth and Apollo

Annabeth imagined herself wearing a Slutty bra with towering heels, cheerfully bringing any male gods cafe while he ran the Job he does. Then he was upset with her for bring the wrong coffee. The scene changed to her naked, lying across his lap while he spanked her with the iPad until her ass turned red. Next she was still naked except for her thong, earpiece, a collar, and towering high heeled knee boots. She was standing with her face in the corner and her hands cuffed behind her back while any male gods ignored her and blithely discussed Earth issues with several other Gods. End of dream.

Fuck, I'm getting horny, Annabeth thought to herself.

"Thank you, Annabeth," Apollo said as he reviewed the music on his iPod.

"You're welcome," Annabeth replied obediently, trying to calm down from her fantasy.

Now back at camp get personal belongings.

On the way to the Athena Cabin, Annabeth turned her music back on first. Then she composed a message to her parents explaining that she was leaving the camp for a while. She told them that she was chosen to rebuilt temples for the gods, and that she still loved them. She didn't mention that she was chosen for to be whore for the gods, and certainly didn't mention what she what was actually was her job. Annabeth also told them that she wasn't sure when she would be able to talk to them again. She felt a little excited, and nervous as she texted the message.

Annabeth finished, re-read it, and then send it to her parents. While she knew that Hermes was monitoring her communication with the outside world.

Now back on mount Olympus

By the time they arrived, Apollo had sent the message. The sun car took them to a sleek yacht about forty-five meters long, a little longer than the boat Percy exploited but not nearly as wide, built more like Kronos ship, Annabeth turned off her music, so she didn't miss anything Apollo told her.

A brown-haired woman was waiting for them at the bottom of the ramp. Her gleaming belt buckle and towering heels were obvious. Now that Annabeth knew what to look for, she could spot the edge of her durasteel collar underneath her Yankees sweat shirt. Annabeth sensed that she was very happy and content. Apollo sent her to finish prepping the ship for launch, and took Annabeth to the passenger compartment.

As Annabeth walked in, there were eight comfortable looking seats facing forward in two rows of four, to her left. There looked to be plenty of room between each seat. Against the right side was a long couch, with six safety harnesses. Separate from the other seats against the rear bulk head were four more seats that looked a little less comfortable than the other eight. There was a medium-sized container, sitting on the couch.

"Alright Annabeth, I want you to take off your cloths, then you can put on your Olympus slut uniform container," Apollo instructed her.

"Yes Lord Apollo," Annabeth replied as she picked up the container to take it to the bathroom—as soon as she found out where that was.

"No. You will change right here; now," Apollo told her firmly.

Annabeth stared back at him in bewilderment. Then she quickly regained her senses. Of course he wanted to see her naked, and since she had signed up to be a Please male gods, he would, sooner or later. "Yes Lord Apollo," she replied as she sat the container down and stripped off her clothes.

Annabeth calmed herself with the Reciting random fact as she stripped naked in front of a man she had only seen a couple of times. Finally she was down to her collar and earpiece, which she couldn't take off. She started to cover her breasts and crotch, but quickly dropped her hands to her sides.

"I'm glad you kept your collar and earpieces on, Annabeth," Apollo told her with a smile, as he started slowly walking around her, inspecting her.

"Thank you Lord Apollo," Annabeth replied, blushing furiously with embarrassment as he studied her.

"You have a fantastic body, Annabeth. Many of our sixteen or twenty year old women's aren't in as good as shape as you are," he commented.

"Thank you Lord Apollo," Annabeth replied, blushing an even deeper shade of red.

Apollo completed two slow circuits of her, and then told her to put on her slutty Olympus uniform.

First Annabeth wrapped the twenty centimeter wide black waist cincher around her stomach. Then she pulled the four three centimeter wide straps that went over it as tight as she could. Each strap had a tension lock that kept it taut until it was unlocked with a remote. There were D-rings at regular intervals all around the waist cincher.

Then Annabeth put on the black breast harness. It consisted of a strap around her chest just below her breasts, and more straps that went around her breasts, connecting to the two that went over her shoulders. There were four straps going over each of her breasts, leaving plenty of skin exposed for both stimulation and punishment. The straps connected to a three centimeter wide durasteel ring that went around her nipple. The breast harness also had several D-rings on it.

Next Annabeth put on the black chastity belt. It had a ten centimeter wide waist strap, and a wide strap that tapered to go between her legs before widening again to connect to the waist strap at the small of her back. There were also several D-rings on the outside of it.

The chastity belt had a durasteel plate with dozens of small holes over her pussy. Annabeth knew this was so it could be worn while she peed. The plate could be removed if necessary, to provide access to her pussy for all but the most well-endowed of cocks.

There was also a durasteel panel in the back that could be slid up into the to allow her to take care of that business, or to provide access to her ass. Annabeth had shuddered a little when she had read that little tidbit. Now though, she was willing to trust the gods of mount Olympus. With those two features, there was no need to take the chastity belt off her except to shower, and then only occasionally. The Gods had complete control over her sex.

After the chastity belt Annabeth put on the thirteen-centimeter high sandals. They had chunky heels about two centimeters in diameter, to make it easier to walk in them. Each sandal had a wide strap that went over her feet just above her toes, and two more that went up her ankles to connect to the wide ankle strap with the hidden maglocks built into it. Annabeth knew that she would learn to walk in higher and thinner heels throughout her time being there.

"You look great, Annabeth," Apollo said as he admired her.

"Thank you Lord Apollo," Annabeth replied.

"Now, I want you to kneel, and ask me to put your collar on you," Apollo told her.

"Yes Lord Apollo," Annabeth answered as she dropped to her knees and pulled her curly blonde hair out of the way.

"Lord Apollo, will you please put the collar on so she can begin her training for her service to the Gods?" Annabeth asked word-for-word. She sensed Apollo happiness at her performance.

"On behalf of the Gods, I collar this demigod for her devices to the gods," he said as he closed the seven centimeter wide durasteel collar.

Annabeth felt a jolt of excitement as the cold durasteel snapped shut around her neck. She knew that it was maglocked, and wouldn't be coming off very often for the next few months. Annabeth also knew that the collar could deliver powerful shocks if she needed to be punished. A few days ago, she would have been frantic to get it off, but now, she calmly accepted it as part of her job to serve the Gods.

Apollo ordered Annabeth to rise, then took her to the row of seats against the rear bulkhead. As they came into view, Annabeth saw that each seat had two leg rests with grooves for the occupants lower legs, with open durasteel cuffs about twenty centimeters wide waiting to be closed over them. There were also grooves in the armrests, but without the cuffs. Then Annabeth remembered the armrests in the counselor's office, and assumed that there were maglocks in the grooves.

Oddly, there were also groves in the seat, at the bottom of the backrest. They were about the correct angle for someone to put their wrists in while sitting in the seat. Annabeth could see the maglocks in them, and as she got closer, the ones in the armrests. Annabeth had a pretty good idea how she would be traveling at this point.

"Sit down, and lock your ankles into place," Apollo instructed her.

"Yes Lord Apollo," Annabeth replied. Then she took a deep breath, sat down in the seat, and closed the durasteel cuffs over her lower legs. There was about fifty centimeters between her ankles.

"Good. Now put your hands behind your back, and your wrists into the grooves there," he told her.

Annabeth obeyed, and felt the maglocks attach to her new outfit and earpiece, securing them. Then Annabeth had a sudden realization. The reason that the outfit and earpiece looked so much like cuffs is that they were designed to be restraints as well as a outfit and earpiece. Percy had had her wearing shackles before she had come to the Work for the Gods without her even realizing it! Must have been why I liked them so much, she thought with a smile.

While she had been contemplating that, Apollo had fastened her safety harness on her. Annabeth didn't doubt that it was locked on as well.

"Don't go anywhere, " Apollo told her with a smile.

Then he used the remote to turn her music back on for her. The transparent patterns had been playing all day long on her spectacles.

"I won't, Lord Apollo," Annabeth replied, a little surprised that he could do that, but not too much.

Apollo smiled as he patted her on the inside of her thigh. Then he headed towards the front of the ship. Annabeth quickly relaxed in her restraints, listening to her music, and watching the patterns on the clouds.

Actually, Annabeth realized that she had only done one calming exercise, and that was right at the beginning, out of habit. Apparently the music and view worked better than the calming her down.

After they made the engine start, Apollo came back, and released her from the seat. "How would you like to get started on your job, Annabeth?" he asked her.

"Um, sure, Lord Apollo," Annabeth replied nervously.

Apollo smiled, and pulled a remote out of his pocket. Then he unlocked the crotch plate on her chastity belt, and produced a rubber dildo about fifteen centimeters long. "You will masturbate with this while I observe you, and then I will send out this for the other gods so you can please them," he informed her.

Annabeth stared at the dildo a few seconds. "Yes Lord Apollo," she found herself replying.

As Annabeth took the dildo from him, she wondered what her dad and step mom would say if they saw her do this. Then Annabeth stuck the dildo in her mouth, to get it wet.

"Look at me while you do that," Apollo instructed her. Always remember, you are performing for your God's pleasure. Everything you do should be to make them happy and more aroused."

Annabeth blushed with embarrassment as she locked eyes with him. After a few more seconds, the dildo was wet enough. Annabeth took it out of her mouth, and pushed it into her pussy. She kept her eyes on him as she began stroking the dildo in and out of her pussy.

It felt weird wearing the chastity belt while she was masturbating. Somehow, allowing her to masturbate through the hole only emphasized that the Gods had complete control over her sex. They could access her pussy exactly as much as they wanted to, whenever they wanted to. The thought made Annabeth even wetter.

"Faster," Apollo told her after about a minute. "And keep eye contact with me," he reminded her.

"Yes Lord Apollo," Annabeth said breathlessly as she continued to masturbate herself for him.

About thirty seconds later, he told her to play with her titty with her free hand. Annabeth promptly obeyed, maintaining eye contact with him. Then he had her pinch and pull on her nipple through the durasteel ring of the breast harness. Next he had her switch hands so her other titty wouldn't be left out.

After Annabeth had spent a minute or so playing with each of her tits, Apollo told her to spank herself. "And I want to see hand prints on your ass," he warned her.

"Yes Lord Apollo," Annabeth replied breathlessly as she began smacking her own ass.

While Annabeth, having to spank herself while she masturbated was distracting. Fortunately the humiliation of masturbating and spanking herself in front of someone was arousing enough to more than make up for it. Less than four minutes later, Annabeth was almost ready to cum.

"Stop!" Apollo suddenly commanded her.

What? Annabeth thought as she pushed the dildo back up her pussy. Less than a second, and another thrust of the dildo, Annabeth got her first shock from the collar.

"OW-shit!" Annabeth shouted, more in surprise than pain. She dropped dildo to the deck, and reached up with both hands and pulled on her collar.

"Annabeth! When you are told to stop, you will stop immendenly" Apollo said firmly. "Is that clear?"

"What?" Annabeth asked in confusion, still tugging vainly at her collar. "I was so close though!" she complained.

"Annabeth, how close you are to orgasming is not important. When you are told to do something, you will obey instantly," he said vehemently.

"Yes Lord Apollo," Annabeth replied distraughtly.

"Now, I didn't say anything about dropping the dildo. Pick it back up," he instructed her.

"Yes Lord Apollo," Annabeth responded as she obeyed.

"By the way, that was the mildest setting on your training collar. There are nine, more powerful ones," Lord Apollo commented as she picked the dildo back up. "Now, while you're on break, let me see how you have been doing on your ass," he told her.

Annabeth obediently turned away from him, and displayed her reddened ass. Lord Apollo declared it barely adequate, and then ordered her to turn back around and resume masturbating, and spanking herself. Annabeth eagerly obeyed the first part, and simply obeyed the second part.

A couple of minutes later she was on the verge of orgasm again. This time, she sensed him about to order her to stop, and when he did, she was able to pull the dildo out before she got shocked.

Annabeth stood there panting in her tight waist cincher and breast harness, holding the glistening dildo in her left hand. Her pussy was quivering with desire, and dripping onto the deck.

"I didn't say take the dildo out. I simply told you to stop," Lord Apollo informed her.

"Yes Lord Apollo," Annabeth replied as she carefully pushed the dildo back into her pussy. She didn't even want to think about what would happen to her if she came.

"Good, now see if you can hold it in without your hands," he instructed her.

Annabeth squeezed the dildo with her pussy muscles, and let go of it with her hand. It was just too slick. Annabeth felt it sliding down centimeter by centimeter.

"Get it," he told her just before it slipped out.

As Annabeth quickly reached down and pushed the dildo back in, she braced herself for a shock.

"There's no need to worry, Annie. That was simply an exercise to see what you were capable of. Soon you'll be able to stroke that dildo in and out of your pussy with nothing but your cunt muscles," Lord Apollo told her with a smile.

"Yes Lord Apollo," Annabeth said, relieved that she hadn't been shocked again.

"Resume," he commanded her, once again serious.

They repeated the cycle of Annabeth masturbating until she was on the edge, and Apollo making her stop for the next half hour. He also made her alternate between spanking herself and playing with her tits and nipples.

Currently Annabeth was pinching her left nipple, and shoving the dildo in and out of her pussy with her right hand. She couldn't believe how horny she was.

"Stop," Apollo ordered her again.

Annabeth was so close she just had to give it a couple more strokes. At the first sign of disobedience, Apollo activated her shock collar.

"OOWW!" Annabeth screamed in pain as she dropped the dildo and frantically clawed at the collar with both hands.

"Pick up the dildo," Apollo instructed her.

Annabeth mind was reeling. That shock had definitely been more powerful than the first one. Annabeth instinctively gathered the Knowledge she read to deal with the threat . . . and stopped. Apollo had every right to discipline her for not stopping when he told her to. "OW!" Annabeth said again as she was shocked again; except not as powerfully this time.

"I said pick up the dildo, Annabeth," Apollo told her again.

"Yes Lord Apollo, sorry Lord Apollo," Annabeth replied as she quickly picked up the dildo, pushed it back into her pussy, and held it in place without moving it.

"Do you think you deserve an orgasm after disobeying me twice so quickly?" Apollo asked her.

Annabeth desperately wanted to say yes, but she knew she couldn't. "Please, Lord Apollo," she responded, almost begging him. The shocks had taken a big chunk out of her arousal, but she knew she could get it back very quickly.

"Answer the question, Annabeth," he replied firmly.

"No Lord Apollo," Annabeth admitted dejectedly

"You are correct. You should never disobey orders from a God. You should always please the God. Right now it would please me if you crawled over here and gave me a blowjob. If you do a good enough job, you may be able to earn your own orgasm," he informed her.

Annabeth hesitated perhaps a half a second before she dropped to her hands and knees and crawled towards him. She kept the dildo in her pussy as she did, and kept her eyes locked on his as she crawled. Once she had gently taken his cock out of his uniform pants, he locked her outfit and earpiece together behind her back with a short chain.

Annabeth licked her lips, and then slowly slid them down the shaft of his rapidly hardening cock. "Keep your eyes on your client," Apollo told her. "Even if they aren't paying attention to you, look up at them while you are pleasuring them."

"Yes Lord Apollo," Annabeth said as she momentarily raised her mouth up off him.

Apollo moaned in pleasure, then asked, "Tell me Annie, is this the first time you've sucked a dick with your hands cuffed behind you?"

"No Lord Apollo," Annabeth replied with embarrassment.

"Well, it shows," he replied as he leaned his head back.

Next Annabeth slid her lips all the way down his cock, deep throating him. Nearly ten minutes later, Annabeth had him on the edge of orgasming. Within a few seconds, she felt him tense, then shoot his load down her throat. Annabeth kept her mouth on him the whole time, sucking down every drop.

"You're a natural, Annie," Apollo told her, smiling as he looked down at her.

Annabeth slowly slid her lips off his cock. "Thank you Lord Apollo," she replied with her own smile.

Apollo unlocked her wrists, and allowed her to go use the 'fresher.

Once Annabeth had used the 'fresher, Apollo had her secure herself in her seat again, and he turned on her music and transparent patterns for her. Annabeth relaxed in her bondage, listening to her music, and drifted blissfully off to sleep.

**Review if you want more, remember no negative comments. No reviews no more story. Thank you if you read this if you don't like this you can read my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I decided to let Silena Beauregard lived to allow stuff to happen also please review for the next chapter thank you. Please excuse my grammar mistakes. Also Keep in mind this does not follow any give book. Pleases review and a heads up you will get another chapter on Thursday.**

Takes place after previous chapter.

Annabeth awoke and was momentarily startled that her hands were trapped behind her back. She quickly remembered that she was on board Apollo's ship, and that she had joined the prostitute for the gods. She also remembered what she had done last night.

She glanced in front of her, and found Apollo in the same seat he had been in last night when she had given him a blowjob. "Well, good morning, Annabeth ," he said with a smile.

"Good morning Lord Apollo," Annabeth replied.

"Would you like me to release you so you can use the bathroom and eat breakfast?" he asked her.

"Please Lord Apollo," Annabeth answered politely.

Apollo released her, and she went aft to use the bathroom . When she returned, some demigod was there with a breakfast tray for her. Jaina reached out to get a sense of how a fully trained and how they felt. She was surprised at how peaceful and content some demigod looked was. Annabeth had felt like that herself in a long time. . .

"We'll be arriving at the Grounds in about two hours," Apollo told her while she ate.

"Yes Lord Apollo ," Annabeth replied between bites. She wasn't used to talking while she ate. "Um, Lord Apollo, may I ask where we are going?" She hadn't even thought about that until now.

"No you may not, Annabeth. The location is classified," Apollo answered.

"Yes Lord Apollo, sorry Lord Apollo," Annabeth responded after another bite.

Apollo stared back at her a few seconds. "Good. I have no way of verifying this of course, but until you prove otherwise, I will trust you not to do this under any circumstances while at the Location by the way."

"Yes Lord Apollo ," Annabeth replied after she took her last bite of breakfast.

Once they landed, Apollo escorted Annabeth to the location's medical clinic, on a leash. She was a little embarrassed at being led on a leash, and more than a little at only being allowed to wear her training uniform.

In the clinic, he told her to obey every instruction explicitly, and trust the Gods to take care of her. She promised him that she would, and he left her in the care of a Instructor, and a nurse.

"At the Gods' pleasure you will address all staff members as Lord or Lady and address them with their godly name, as appropriate, is that understood?" female instructor told her.

"Yes ," Annabeth replied obediently as the instructor glanced at a nearby computer monitor.

"Alright, by the end of the day your collar will be programmed to automatically shock you if you don't please the gods,understood, Annabeth?"

Annabeth was stunned by this insidious training method. Still, she had to admit that it would be very efficient.

"Good girl," the instructor replied with a smile. Then the instructor picked up two durasteel strips. Annabeth glanced at them, and saw that they were about as wide as her collar, and had her name on it in easy-to-read black lettering.

The instructor reached up, and attached one to each side of her collar. "And your name will also be displayed on your training collar, for easy identification," she told her.

"Yes," Annabeth replied.

Then the nurse gave Annabeth a complete medical exam. Annabeth wasn't surprised that they were able to take off her chastity belt, and conduct a vaginal and rectal exam.

After lunch and some more processing, the instructor finally took Annabeth to the barracks. There were five beds on each side of the room, with two demigods whores leashed to the foot of each bed.

"Do not speak without permission, and raise your hand for permission," the instructor told her, and the rest of the demigod whores.

As the instructor leashed her to the foot of what she assumed was her bed, Annabeth scanned the room, and was surprised to see a trio of male demigods spread out amongst the sixteen female ones. Then Annabeth wondered if the recruits would be sharing beds with each other. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of another leash being attached to the other side of her bunk.

Annabeth glanced over, and saw the profile of an attractive brown hired woman a couple of years older than her, that looked familiar. Annabeth jogged her memory back, and was stunned to see Silena standing next to her.

Silena saw her, and nodded back towards her.

"H—" Annabeth started to say, and promptly received a moderate shock from her collar. Annabeth gasped, and clutched at her throat.

"Welcome to the Gods' pleasure , demigods. As Annabeth here as just demonstrated, your training collars' voice shock feature is activated. If you don't understand what that means, just say so now," she said with amusement.

All of the demigods naturally remained silent, and glanced towards Annabeth, amused.

"Good then," the instructor continued. "All of you are here to become Gods Prostitutes. While most of your training will be done individually, you will be sharing a bed most nights, to get you use to accommodating yourself to others. You won't be talking to each other very much though."

Annabeth was not shocked to find Silena here. She wanted to talk to her, but she couldn't.

Later that day.

"Good, now let's get you two to bed," the instructor said as she tugged their leashes back towards the bunk room.

A minute later, Annabeth and Silena were laying side-by-side on the small bed. Each of them were leashed to a corner, at the head of the bed. They were both still wearing their complete training uniform, which included their waist cinchers, breast harnesses, chastity belts, earpiece , and of course, their training collars. Demigods were only allowed to remove their shoes, and Annabeth knew that in a few weeks they would have to sleep in those as well.

Annabeth still wanted to ask Silena how she ended up here, but couldn't. Instead she smiled at her, and was relieved when Silena smiled back. Almost in unison, they slid closer together, and shared a brief kiss. Then they drifted off to sleep with their limbs entwined, listening to the relaxing music that was playing over the speakers in the bunk room.

Everyday, training included at least two hours in the gym. For demigods that were in less than the best shape, they would add an extra hour to their time.

The recruits also had a pair of two hour classes everyday that could be described as advanced sex-ed classes. There they learned about seemingly every sex practice and fetish imaginable that they might encounter minor gods or blessed demigods. The classes incorporated their earpieces, for greater impact. As their training progressed, the class time would be cut, and they would spend more time perfecting their sexual techniques.

From day one the recruits began having sex. Annabeth lost count of the number of men that had fucked her by the third day. She knew she had thoroughly enjoyed everyone of them though. Annabeth was also paired up with many of her fellow demigods for various acts, including Silena.

To help train the several hundred demigod whores that were at the Location at any given time, Godly or blessed demigod personnel were allowed to come in while on leave. To protect the location, they were all transported in from another country around the world. They still had to pay a small fee to have sex with the demigod whore, but it was much cheaper than the cost of a fully trained Demigod whore.

While assisting in the training of the demigod whore, the instructors were often watched by the Gods, and they had limited control over how the demigod whore pleased them. Still, the Location was an extremely popular destination for leave. This ensured that there were always an abundance of cocks, and enough pussies, for the demigod whore to train on.

As Annabeth had expected from the recruitment video, Pleasing the Gods training involved nearly non-stop sexual acts, alone under supervision, and with one to several partners, also under supervision. One of the first things that the instructors taught Annabeth was exotic dancing.

They explained that anytime a Blessed demigod was being observed, even if on video, they should be performing for their Gods' pleasure. After nearly eight hours of lessons over two days, Annabeth Chase, made her stripping debut.

For her first performance, Annabeth wore a fetish School Girl's uniform, without the shirt. She wondered if they had chosen the outfit because she had planned on going to privet school once. She was still wearing her training collar, but not the rest of their training uniform.

The rules in the Locations strip club were similar to other strip clubs. The customers weren't allowed to touch the dancers; because it wasn't time yet, and they hadn't paid for that. They were allowed to buy table dances, and private dances in backrooms. Just like in most strip clubs, it was expected that the dancer would have sex in the backroom.

Thanks to her Gods' pleasure training, and what little Silena had tried to teach her years ago, a pair of Demigod heros on a mission quickly bought Gods' Prostitute Annabeth for a thirty minute private dance. Annabeth smiled and flirted with them as she escorted them to the room. She was naked except for her collar, , earpiece , and black fifteen centimeter heeled knee boots.

With two men and only thirty minutes, Annabeth danced for about twenty seconds before they started fucking her. One of them leaned back in a chair, and had Annabeth straddle him. The other quickly moved behind her, and started fucking her ass as she fucked his friend. Annabeth loved the feeling of one cock in her pussy and another in her ass at the same time.

After they both came in her, they moved to the floor where Annabeth got on her hands and knees. The second Demigod hero started fucking her from behind, in her pussy this time, while the first one stepped in front of her for a blow job. To Annabeth's delight, she was able to bring both of them to a second orgasm before their thirty minutes were up. She was also happy to orgasm herself, just as the second one came in her pussy.

Afterwards, Annabeth went back to the dressing room, and used the bathroom to clean up. She had three more sets to do that night, and was looking forward to each one.

Skip to next day in the morning.

Annabeth woke to the pain of someone pinching and pulling her nipple—hard. Her eyes shot open and she realized that it was Silena, reaching around from behind her. They had fell asleep spooning each other, with Silena behind her. Annabeth turned halfway over, and gave her a good morning kiss. Neither of them spoke, since they knew their collars voice shock feature was activated. In fact, Silena had probably pulled her nipple to get her to make a sound, and get shocked.

As they explored each others' mouths with their tongues, Annabeth reached out and tickled her side, just above her waist cincher. Silena let out a yelp of laughter—that quickly turned into a yelp of pain as the collar shocked her. Annabeth grinned triumphantly at her. Silena responded by smiling apologetically back at her. Then they both kissed again. Annabeth was thrilled to wake up another day in the secret location of Gods pleasure.

**Remember to review thank you for your time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note had a part with Hades in it but it was confusing so I skip it and went to this one. Mentions Hades take place after the last chapter 5 week forward. Warning Mentions incest in this chapter. Read at your own will. **

The teen girl, naked and half-asleep, shifted on the deck as she heard the hatch to the door slide open. Then she heard, and felt, the rhythm of booted footsteps on the deck.

The steady beat of the boots reached into her dreams, making her frown as she realized there was something she should be remembering—but she was still exhausted from her on-duty shift the night before. She'd been fucked virtually non-stop for the whole eight-hour session, injected with a powerful stimulant to make her last longer, come more often, and come harder.

Right now, she was too beat to think much—and she didn't really want to leave the pleasant memories of how she'd been used.

She shifted sleepily again, as she realized the footsteps had stopped. Someone was standing over her, blocking the glowpanel.

"On your feet, Annabeth!" a commanding voice ordered.

The girl shifted sleepily in response, vaguely remembering that her name

Then she felt the toecap of a boot nudge her naked body, and she became more alert, her guilt increasing alongside her awareness as she realized where she was. After going off-duty the night before, she had been chained up by Hades in the corner of the Apollo's transportation unit and she had fallen asleep in her usual spot on the deck.

She blushed in embarrassment as she looked up guiltily at the man standing over her. She wasn't embarrassed at her nudity. She was embarrassed that she hadn't woken up immediately when called. The god male standing over her was tall and heavily muscular, with medium-tanned skin and a face that could have been carved from solid anvilstone, wearing the gray leather jacket.

Annabeth bit her lip, and dropped her gaze, feeling embarrassed.

Beside the man was a woman in an dress with a pretty face, and a mischievous expression. Her body was not obviously strong and nicely curved beneath her dress

The female looked down at the slim girl on the floor with an expression even more contemptuous than the man beside her.

"On your feet, Annabeth!" the big man growled.

Annabeth obeyed instantly, standing up fast and assuming the parade position: feet apart, hands clasped behind her ass. As she moved, the chain that linked her durasteel collar to the cargo ring on the deck shivered.

Annabeth was naked. She had blonde hair that long curls, and she was slim, lithe and slight of stature, but athletic. Her lean muscles had the strength and definition that came from months of intensive Whoreches workouts. On the toned abs of her lower belly, between her navel and her smooth, hairless pussy, she had a tattoo of the Gods sigil, with her official title—Gods Prostitute

The phrase Gods Property was printed across her tight butt-cheeks, too—one word on each side of her ass.

Apart from the tattoos, the only things she wore was the heavy durasteel collar round her neck, with the chain leash fastened at the front.

"Bad girl, Annabeth," Ares grinned, running his gaze up and down her curves, leering at her like he always did when they talked. "Not the best way to impress the god of war." As he spoke, he gestured at the attractive-looking female god beside him. "This is Ares and Aphrodite we Flew out specially so we could see you"

Annabeth nodded, understanding all that she needed to. Aphrodite was, in effect, her new owner. "Yes, lord Ares."

Ares grinned nastily in approval. "Looking forward to putting your training to good use," he asked.

"Yes, sir," Annabeth nodded, feeling herself getting wet at the mere thought of her new duties. "Very eager to serve, lord Ares." She liked the hungry way that Ares and Aprojtite were looking at her, too. "Thank you, my lady."

"I like her already," Aphrodite remarked, in a voice filled with lust. Her eyes kept exploring Annabeth's naked body as she continued. "The personnel report from Apollo said she was good at her duties?"

"Yeah, Love," Ares answered. "She likes being fucked and treated rough."

"I'll bet she does," Aphrodite answered, grinning smugly in pleasure at the thought. Then, slowly, she began to walk around Annabeth, inspecting her naked body. "I hear the Apollo training has become even more. . . thorough."

In reply, Annabeth just stood there, proud of her training, her body, and her identity. She had been taught to accept this treatment—to obey and be admired, to be used and enjoyed however the godly men and women of Olympus wanted to treat her.

In return, she gained pleasure from her sexual duties, and from the fact that her obedient service improved the morale and thus the strenght of cunt muscle.

She was proud of what she was.

"She has no clothes, Ares," Aphrodite observed mildly, slowly running one hand over Annabeth's naked ass.

"Lost 'em before she reported aboard, Aphrodite," Ares shrugged. "Just like the three girls before her. I filed a report with Apollo, but. . ."

Aphrodite chuckled at the obvious lie. "And the report you transmitted said she's committed lots of minor disciplinary infractions," she added, pinching Annabeth's breasts to get a feel for them. "But so did the corporal she's replacing, and she's proved an exemplary little slut."

"Yeah, Aphrodite. Annabeth here's spent most of the trip bein' punished. I think she'll behave now."

Annabeth didn't answer. Ares had thrown her things in the trash compactor when she reported aboard the transport, and the series of disciplinary charges had been fabricated so he could imprison and humiliate her for the whole length of the trip to The next god.

She knew her place, and she enjoyed it. Also, apart from the pleasure she felt in satisfying her superiors' sexual urges, the lost equipment and demerits acted as an excuse to allow her to perform extra duties, something she always looked forward to.

She had incurred several automatic fines for the 'mistakes', and she would have to earn the debt back—with interest—by letting Aphrodite pimp her out during her off-duty hours.

Annabeth had to hide a smile of eager anticipation.

"Very good, Annabeth," Aphrodite nodded, as she came to a stop directly in front or her. "They say you're smart?"

"Yes, Lady Aphrodite," Annabeth nodded, feeling a tingle between her legs. Every girl in the new duty was also a fully-trained Demigod. She hadn't originally trained to be a prostitute.

Annabeth's cunt clenched, and she couldn't quite hide the blush that rose to her cheeks at the question. "Yes, Ma'm. Psychological assessments and corrective therapy helped me realize the best way for me to serve the Gods was on my back."

"Well, I'm delighted to have you here, Annabeth," Aphrodite smirked. She put one hand to Annabeth's shoulder, and gripped her firmly. "Even if you obviously need more training to get up and on your feet after a sleep shift."

As Annabeth blushed in shame, she stepped back, and glanced at the other god. "Ares, time to get her through processing."

Ares smirked again, walked over to the naked Demigod Prostitute, and reached up, unfastening the chain from her collar, and replacing it with a short leash. "Yes, Aphrodite. C'mon, Annabeth."

"Yes Lord Ares," Annabeth agreed obediently as he tugged the leash. She saluted her new god to take her, and then followed the Ares across the familiar cargo bay that had been her home for the past five weeks, with her head held high like she'd been trained.

Aphrodite fell in step behind, admiring her ass, and the way she walked. Annabeth liked that. She liked being appreciated for what she was, and she was pleased that her new god had the confidence to do that.

Annabeth followed Ares in silence, resisting the urge to run her hand over her damp snatch. She had long gotten used to her permanently hairless pussy, and liked it like it was, smooth on the outside, often wet on the inside—but she also liked the training that meant that she couldn't touch it without permission, except when she was cleaning it after use.

It wasn't far to the area where slaves and other demigod cargo were processed. She had spent a lot of hours here, and she had to suppress a smile of remembered pleasure. She didn't need to be told to stand with her legs apart on the grille, or to lift her hands for the pair of manacles hanging from the ceiling.

Aphrodite watched in silent satisfaction.

"So, guess this is your new home, slut," Ares grinned, glancing out the viewport at something she couldn't see.

"Yes, Lord Ares," Annabeth answered, grinning as he closed the manacles around her slim wrists.

The main purpose of processing was to make sure she wasn't carrying any spice. Annabeth bit her lip in pleasure as two fingers probed her asshole, but she accepted it without noise.

"You done good aboard the ship, Annabeth," Ares said, pinching her butt as he ran the scanners over her body. "You ever wonder about applying for a transfer out to be a prostuite for the gods?"

"Thank you, Lord Ares," Annabeth replied. "And no, lord Ares." She frowned at the question that Ares had asked, as his fingers worked their way round to the folds of her pussy. Why would she want to stop doing a job she loved?

"There's a story that a lot of you sluts used to be prissy little Demigods bitches who got brainwashed and taught yer place," he grinned, toying with her clit.

Brainwashed?! Annabeth thought. "I don't know about any of the other prissy little Demigod bitches, but I certainly haven't been brainwashed, Lord Ares," she said indignantly. She had nothing but disdain for most of the current 'prissy little demigod bitches.'

Ares laughed at that. "Just a story, I know, but all these weeks we been together, and you never told me your real name, or anything about yourself. . ."

"I have been trained to serve the Gods, Lord Ares," she answered, quiet and obedient. "I prefer to focus on my Pleasure duties, and due to the confidentiality protection of the Prostitution For Gods, I am not authorized to discuss my former life."

"Uh-huh?" Ares nodded, looking at her with slight confusion. Then he stood straight, unshackled her hands, and slapped her ass. "C'mon. Just one thing left to do here."

"Yes, Lord Ares?" Annabeth replied, looking up at him in anticipation.

"Come 'ere, slut," he said, walking across towards the wall where the restraints were stacked, tugging her leash towards him.

She obeyed, half-hoping for a kiss or even a quick fuck—but with an god watching, she knew that was unlikely. Instead, he produced a transmitter and ran it across the side of her collar, opening the lock and then lifting the heavy shackle away from around her neck.

Ares gave her an apologetic look. "Aphrodite wants you naked an' her own collar on you. Besides, this belongs to the Apollo's ship."

"Yes," Annabeth nodded. She was used to the lack of clothes—she hadn't worn anything except restraints since the day she deiced to do this—but she felt properly naked now, without the shackle on her neck.

"It don't feel right without the collar, huh?" Ares grinned, his eyes looking her up and down again.

Annabeth nodded, blushing. "No, Lord Ares, it doesn't." She bit her lip. "And, th-thank you, Lord Ares, for treating me the way I like."

Ares grinned, and ruffled her golden hair in a gesture of genuine affection. "It's been a pleasure, Annabeth. Did I ever tell you you're one of the best sluts the Gods ever gave me to fuck?"

"The Gods trained me well, Lord Ares, Annabeth answered eagerly. "I'm proud to serve."

"That they did," Ares agreed. "Much better than what you used to be, I'll bet."

"Thanks, Lord Ares," Annabeth whispered, pleased by his approval. She was forbidden from discussing her past, but she was a better person now, and she was glad that Lord Ares had noticed—and appreciated.

"Now get outa here," Ares growled. "Aphrodite, the girl is yours."

"Thanks, Ares," Aphrodite stepped forward, smiling in pleasure as she locked a new durasteel collar around Annabeth's neck, formally taking charge of her. Then Aphrodite attached her leash to the O-ring on the front of the collar. She held the leather handle casually as she took a hand-held scanner from Ares and entered her authorization code, confirming that she had taken charge of her new piece of demigod equipment.

Annabeth stood in parade stance behind her, patient and eager and dripping with anticipation.

Her pussy throbbed even more as Ares ran the scanner close over her crotch, uploading Aphrodite's authorization to the ident chip implanted there.

"Come on now, Annabeth," Aphrodite said, answering Ares's farewell gesture. "Follow me," she added—somewhat unnecessarily, since she was holding Annabeth's leash.

Annabeth fell obediently into step, just like she'd been trained.

"Now you enjoy yourself at my place, you hear?" Ares called after her.

"Yes, sir," Annabeth agreed. She was blushing and grinning with joy as she left and marched down the corridor.

Aphrodite led her quickly to the plane's airlock—the one used to unload cargo. Most of the transport's crew was down there since no of them had belongings now, helping to please Gods or demigods. They were some demigod hero in a row all tough, handsome, who looked up and grinned as she walked up naked with Aphrodite.

"Would you like to say goodbye to them, Annabeth?" Aphrodite inquired.

Annabeth nodded, gratefully eager. "Yes, Lady Aphrodite."

Aphrodite smiled. "On you go then. Demigods, show Annabeth how much you've appreciated her being on here."

The Demigods responded eagerly, passing Annabeth between them with gropes and hungry kisses. At least two of them even thrust their fingers shamelessly into her wet snatch. They knew she liked that.

She responded to it all enthusiastically. Like every demigod whore being hauled as cargo to a new mission.

She had done her duty by the men and women she was assigned to please.

"Okay, playtime's over," Aphrodite said, and the crew released her. Annabeth fell into parade stance in front of Aphrodite, leash swinging between her breasts, and saw a slim brown haired girl step out of the room where she pleased someone.

She was wearing the tight breeches, high-heeled black leather boots and shiny durasteel corset of a demigod whore—evidently, this was the person whom Aphrodite was board with that Annabeth was replacing.

There was no sign of the rest of the brown haired's clothes—her shirt and cap, and the rest of her regulation restraints. Instead, she had a shock-collar welded shut around her neck, and heavy binders, also welded closed, that kept her hands cuffed tight behind her back.

Annabeth's pussy pulsed in excitement at the sight.

"Silena," Aphrodite said, grinning at the girl. "Come here and say goodbye to me properly." Without waiting for the Silena's response, Aphrodite stepped forward, grabbing her and making out hungrily with her. The girl responded, unresisting and eager.

Annabeth just watched, delighted. Demigod whore girls were expected to do other missions when they weren't having sex. They obviously enjoyed being used, and that translated well to the performance of humiliating menial tasks—but this was the first time she'd seen this particular job, and she hoped it would be part of her own new mission.

Aphrodite also seemed to be a pretty good kisser for being the goddess of love.

As Aphrodite pushed her daughter away, Annabeth saw the flash of blue eyes on her face. The girl assumed the parade stance almost instantly, head bowed, but it was too had recognized her.

"Annabeth," Aphrodite smiled, "this is Silena , who you're relieving."

"Yes, Lady Aphrodite," Annabeth blushed.

Annabeth just stood there.

"You two were bunkmates at the Location, right?" Aphrodite asked, looking back and forth between them.

"Yes, Lady Aphrodite." Annabeth had been trained not to add more.

"Anything you want to say to her?"

"No, Lady Aphrodite." Silena was attractive, and had been a good fuck, but like her, she was a God's whore—they knew their place. The breaking of their emotional bonds and reformation of them to the Gods pleasure was part of what made them what they were now.

Silena let out a moan that sounded almost like despair, but which Annabeth knew was one of pleasure and submission.

Annabeth also sensed slight disappointment from the demigod. She hated to see demigods disappointed, especially with her. So she leaned in close to Silena, and kissed her.

Silena quickly reciprocated, and they shared a passionate kiss, for their audience's pleasure. Annabeth stepped in a little closer, pressing their tits together. She threaded her hands between Silena's cuffed arms and her durasteel corset, and pulled her in tighter.

After nearly thirty seconds of appreciative cheers, Aphrodite halted the display by clearing her throat.

Annabeth let her go and stepped away. Both returned to parade rest, and still, neither said anything to the other.

**After researching what Silena looks like in the books it says she has brown and blonde hair but in an interview it said she has black hair and blue eyes. Please review while I am here locked in my room skipping school because of everything that has happen in the last week. I am going to being a dooms day preper. Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

Warning not for young people. Review if want next chp. Faster no negative incest read at your own will.

"Run along now, Silena," Aphrodite grinned, slapping her butt. "It's been great getting to see how you have grown."

The blonde, who was still catching her breath from the lengthy kiss, gave her a look of obedience and arousal. Then she turned and walked down the corridor, where the grinning crew of the transport were waiting to load her up with the last of the cargo, and to play with her in anticipation of her first proper duty shift.

Annabeth smiled to herself at the sight. She envied the fun that Silena would have on the slow journey back to CHB, but if that was how every Whore for the gods left the Ship, she hoped she was going to enjoy this assignment.

But she kept those thoughts to herself. She just stood at attention, naked in front of her new employer. Only the moist smell of her pussy betrayed how horny she felt.

"Good, Annabeth," Aphrodite said, nodding in approval. "Ready to go?"

"Yes Lady Aphrodite ," she answered back with an eager smile.

"This way, then," Aphrodite said, then turned, and led her across the airlock tube her own ship. Annabeth followed dutifully.

"Walk forward and place your crotch against the ID scanner," Aphrodite instructed. "The Love Chaser is my favorite plaything, and now your quest is to please me as well."

Annabeth obeyed, standing on tip-toes to raise her pussy to the height of the computer scanner, twitching with excitement as she felt the sensor pulses probe her snatch to scan her crouch for ID there. She also knew that Aphrodite was eyeing her butt with great pleasure as she stood behind her, while the personal door's hatch opened.

She suspected that Aphrodite would be the first partner to take her there. She might even put the love chaser on autopilot and fuck her on the way there.

She was surprised, however, to find the cargo area of the boat much smaller than she'd expected from her knowledge of the design. About two-thirds of the main hold had been converted into a small gym.

"I like to work out, and I know that Gods whore are trained to work out a lot, too," Aphrodite said, putting a hand on the small of Annabeth's back, and leading her forward to the flight-deck hatch. "Now, at the front, we have the bridge—you're still fighting -rated, right?"

"My The whores of the gods training means I'm incapable of combat," Annabeth answered. "But I am a qualified to make small plans,lady Aphrodite ."

"Good. You'll be doing duty as my personal plan maker. That means I get you to myself more often, and you learn quicker to obey me."

"Yes, Lady Aphrodite ."

"Now, the Love Chaser is special. She isn't quite like any other ship. So I probably have to train you on how to treat her right."

Annabeth's pussy throbbed in helpless arousal. "Yes, Lady Aphrodite ," she agreed quickly, bowing her head to hide the blush.

On her service record, Annabeth already had several hundred quest hours logged aboard at CHB, but that was before whoreing.

She felt shame, humiliation, and unending gratitude to the Gods for her training.

Annabeth was especially grateful for Aphrodite.

That was how she was meant to be treated—how she liked it. That was why the Gods had trained her this way, rather than letting her make the mistake of becoming a designer of Olympus.

Aphrodite smirked. "Good. Now, we have the bunk room," she said, leading Annabeth back through the hold and down the passage into the rear of the hull. "This one's mine, that one down there will be yours. Your uniform is waiting there. Communal shower, by the other Gods will come to your room and get pleasure from you, also the God of Heros is aboard here, will that be a problem for you?"

"No, Lady Aphrodite ."

Aphrodite chuckled. "Do you just agree automatically with everything I say?"

Annabeth frowned slightly. "I guess, Lady Aphrodite ."

"You're a credit to your training, slut." Aphrodite seemed pleased, and that made Annabeth happy. Aphrodite tweaked her nipple, and took the leash off the front of her collar. "Time for you to show me what you can do in the gym now, slut."

"Yes, Lady Aphrodite ."

Annabeth followed her back into behind the hold, where she pulled on a tight stretch leotard, and a pair of jogging shoes, all under the Aphrodite's watchful gaze.

"Now, show me what you've got. If I leave before you're finished, complete your exercises, then wash, and get dressed, and join me on the deck."

"Yes, Lady Aphrodite " Annabeth grinned.

She threw herself into her usual routine. She started with a twenty-minute uphill run on the treadmill, followed by five minutes of intensive weight work, and then fifteen minutes on the exercise swoop. Then came half an hour of aerobics and mind training.

When she had finished, she was covered with sweat, and her skin-tight leotard was as wet as her pussy after a day on duty, revealing every detail of her body from her hard, aroused nipples to the slit between her legs.

Aphrodite had left while she was doing her warm-up stretches, and Annabeth obediently walked back through to the bunk area again on her own. Stripping off completely, when she heard a noise coming from the shower.

Oh no a cliff hanger omg what will happen.

Oh who could it be in Annabeth's shower stay tune for next time. Remover to review next chapter will be longer than this. Review trying to reach 55 reviews if not than this will be a week late or not:-) until next time lake22 no anonymous reviews some shit wrote down crap.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warming contains sexual acts not for immature people. You read this at your own will and no shit from people who can't say stuff to my face with there anonymous review ass hole. I regret nothing read at your own will. Thank you do the person who help me with their ideas.**

Poseidon self-proclaimed ladies man made his way to Annabeth Chase's bedroom,(haha bet you thought it was going to be Percy) and after making sure she wasn't inside, he entered the dimly lit room and walked over to her bathroom where he enacted the first and most crucial part of the plan by turning on the shower.

While Poseidon stepped into Annabeth's shower, Annabeth was just finishing up an work out With sweat still on her face and hands, Annabeth walked back to her bedroom for a nice hot shower and a nice long rest, where she would no doubt replay the incestuous acts she had just performed. As soon as she opened her bedroom door however, she knew something was wrong. The sound of her shower could be heard all the way across the room and Annabeth could tell that it was on by the steam escaping through the cracks in the bathroom door.

'Who the fuck is in my shower!' Annabeth shouted out towards the bathroom as she crossed the room and opened the door to see a naked Lord Poseidon standing in the middle of a steaming hot shower. Her jaw dropped a few inches after laying eyes on Poseidon's enormous soft cock and the look of confidence in his eyes as he watched Annabeth looking stunned. 'Ummmmm... Uhhhhh... What... Uhhhh... Are you doing in my shower Lord Poseidon?' Annabeth asked Lord Poseidon, both confused and bewildered to why he was just standing there, not covering up or trying to hide his huge horse like dick from her.

'Oh sorry Annabeth... But keep in mind that your a whore for the Gods and I thought you wouldn't mind.' He said nonchalantly as he lathered soap on his fit lean body. 'But it looks like you need this shower even more than me... Care to join me?' He asked a still stunned Annabeth with a smile on his face, unfurling the second step in his diabolical scheme to get into her.

'Well... Uhhhh... I do need a shower.' Annabeth admitted, trying to wipe a little of sweat from her face as her eyes again drifted towards his slightly hardening shaft. 'I guess I should join you then.' She admitted, to fulfill her duty being a whore for the gods to be with Lord Poseidon as she slipped out of leggings, skirt, top and wrist guards.

_'HOLY FUCK! No wonder Why Percy wasn't happy to let her go_. , he thought to himself as he scanned her beautiful teenage body; her supple teenage ass, tight stomach and firm breasts.

'Hop on in then... I won't bite!' he jested as Annabeth jumped into the hot shower in front of him and started lathering her teenage body with ample amounts of soap. 'It looks like you've been a dirty girl Annabeth.' Poseidon said as his hands found their way around Annabeth's waist before they slowly slid up and down her wet body to help her clean up.

'Mmmmmm... Not as dirty as you, I'm sure!' she purred back to him as her hand reached slowly back and took hold of his enormous and now hard 11 inch. As her hand slid back and forth over his soapy cock, Annabeth could hear Poseidon moaning in her ear.

'Such a dirty mouth on such a young girl... Maybe I should wash out that mouth of yours!' Poseidon said after a few more minutes of groping and moaning. Taking the hint, Annabeth turned around to face Lord Poseidon, before dropping to her knees and placing the tip of his cock at the entrance of her mouth.

'I'm sure this could do the job.' She replied, looking at the soapy dick before engulfing half of it and doing her best to give Lord Poseidon the best blowjob of his life. Poseidon placed his hands on either side of Annabeth's head and slowly moved her head back and forth; controlling her every motion and the pace at which she sucked his dick. Annabeth had no problem with letting him take control; she had sucked so much cock recently, she was relieved not to be the one in charge for once. Within minutes, to Annabeth's surprise, Poseidon started panting and grunting;

_Fuck, I was gonna let him fuck me! To try and get over Lord Percy for leaving out of my mind seaweed brain_, Annabeth thought to herself as Poseidon quickly pulled his shaft out of her mouth and rubbed it for a few moments before exploding all over her face. With a loud grunt, he pasted Annabeth's pretty face with a sticky layer of cum before the water showering down on her washed away Poseidon's warm load and left her smiling up at him as pristine as ever.

'I'm a God baby... We can do all sorts of things!' he replied with a smirk before lifting Annabeth up by her waist and carrying her out of the shower and bathroom. 'Are you ready to be fucked by one of the big three, Annabeth?'

'I... Yes Lord Poseidon.' Annabeth stuttered as she took in the seriousness of the situation and what was about to happen. Poseidon carried her over to a nearby table and laid her down on her back. Spreading open her long flawless legs, Kyp guided his cock towards Annabeth's bald pussy. He ran the tip of his shaft up and down over her tight wet slit and just as his cock head started pushing in her, an wave in the form of a hand seemed to grab Poseidon by his shoulder and tug him backwards into the wall across the room, instantly knocking him unconscious. 'Holy fuck...?' Annabeth said in shock, with her legs still wide open and confusion plastered on her face.

'NO Annabeth!' Shouted a very angry looking God of Heros Lord Percy as he stood in the threshold of her doorway with his hands in the air from manipulating the Water to throw His father lord Poseidon away.

**Please review no anonymous reviews thank you.**


	6. Percy takes Annabeth part 1

**Warming contains sexual acts not for young people. I regret nothing:-) Read at your own will.:-| this chapter is short and crappy but will have 2 parts to go with it hope you like or not if you don't like please don't review. And I am open to take in ideas that you the readers might have pm me or leave it in a review.**

'Lord Percy? I... Ummmm... I...' Annabeth stuttered as she slowly closed her legs and looked up at her friend who crushed her heart to a million pieces blushing and looking extremely embarrassed. 'I'm whore... I mean it's my job!' she finished a little more confidently as she sat on the table completely naked.

'Get dressed and follow me!' Percy replied firmly, not phased in the slightest by Annabeth's words or her gorgeous glistening naked body. He was too angry to concern himself with the fact that Annabeth still had one of the best bodies he had ever seen and the fact that he secretly had watched her body grow over the years and lusted after the horny little Demi-God ever since he had met her at camp half blood four years ago and laid eyes on her little form and how she spooned fed him.

'Okay... Okay!' Annabeth replied, extremely embarrassed that her ex best friend had nearly caught her in the act with his father and was now ordering her to get dressed like she was some kid that had done something wrong.

Annabeth quickly pulled on her tank top, white leggings before walking back out into her bedroom. Without saying a word she followed her the God of Heros through the Dim lit hallway and towards his personal quarters. As soon as Annabeth walked into Percy's quarters, Percy was standing in front of her looking stern again.

'Come over here now!' Percy commanded his girl that he always loved, pointing down to the floor in front of him. Annabeth obediently walked over to him cause who wants to be on an immortals bad side and stood in front of God of Heros, red from embarrassment. 'Bend over and touch your toes Annabeth.'

'What?' Annabeth asked, both a little confused and a little turned on at sticking her gorgeous thong-covered ass out for the God of Heros.

'You want to act like a naughty girl; you'll get treated like a naughty girl!' Percy said sternly but with a hint of excitement in his voice as he ran his hand down her thigh and lifted her long tank top over her soft luscious ass. Fuck! Look at that ass. If only I would have chosen to stay here with her!, Percy thought to himself as he felt a twinge in his pants from groping the sixteen year old girl . He had been waiting for almost an entire week for this to make her his again.

'Well... I have been pretty bad.' Annabeth replied with a hint of sexiness in her voice as she wiggled her ass just a little for Percy's benefit.

'Smack...Smack... Smack!' sounded Percy's godly hand, as it came down on Annabeth's juicy wiggling ass, spanking her like the naughty girl she was.

'Now... Are you going to stop acting like such a little slut, Annabeth?' Percy asked her as Annabeth cringed in pain and exhilaration. Annabeth's ass glowed with redness as she felt Percy's hand run across her reddening cheeks. He slowly stroked his hand back and forth before he grabbed her miniscule thong and tore it roughly from her ass, pinching her pussy and causing her to scream out in discomfort.

' what you think i am a slut... It's my job to please the gods or goddess or demi gods I won't be .' Annabeth said as she felt her Percy's hand lift from her ass ominously, as if to spank her again.

'You don't have to that.' Percy replied looking sinister as he used the Waves of water again to tear off all Annabeth's clothes in one fell motion.

'What are you doing ,arnt i too much of slut for you Lord Percy?' Annabeth said in shock as she stood stark naked in front of him with her ass still sticking out at him. 'You gonna fuck me?' she asked sweetly as she wiggled her ass again and moved it back into his fully hard cock. 'I don't think my Mom would like it if her rivals son fucked her mortal teenage daughter.'

'Actually... I think your right. 'Percy reasoned with a twinkle in his eyes as he remembered back to when he and Annabeth were young, when she kissed him because she thought he was going to die.

'Really?' Annabeth asked Percy. 'Then I better please you Lord Percy!' she finished, backing up again into Percy's crotch and rubbing her naked ass up and down until Percy could take no more. Tearing off his all his clothes in a heartbeat, Percy grabbed Annabeth's sexy hips and pulled her in line with his throbbing hard eight inch cock.

'I'm gonna show you why I don't want you to please me because i want to pleasure the end you won't be able to get enough of my cock... You will be begging for my cock after I am done with you, don't you think?' Percy asked Annabeth as his cock ran up and down her sensitive clit, causing her to shiver in anticipation. She was finally going to get fucked by Percy it has been her dream and the way Percy was talking, she was going to have the greatest experience of her life. Without any further ado, Percy leaned forward a little further and drove his cock forward.

'Ummmmmm!' Annabeth groaned at the sudden intrusion of something so long and thick. 'Are you sure you want to fuck someone who pleasure the Gods/Goddess.' She moaned as the sensation building up.

'Your Going to understand why my cock is huge! UNGHHHHHHHH!' He grunted as his cock was slammed forward, through her and four inches deep in her pussy. Percy's comment about His dick went totally unnoticed as Annabeth screamed out in pleasure, Percy slowly pulled out and pushed in, keeping a steady rhythm and trying his best not fuck her mind out. Annabeth was obviously still feeling her orgasm coming . Using the Water as his ally again, Percy manipulated the sweat around his cock head to further stimulate the groaning Annabeth until after only a few minutes of fucking her sweet bald pussy.

'Ummmmm... Ahhhhhhh!' Annabeth screamed as she hit her first orgasm of the night shook her body in ecstasy. Percy smiled to himself, knowing that that was only the first of several more to come if he had anything to say about it. Without skipping a beat, Percy began thrusting more and more of his 11 inches into her pussy until he was nearly balls deep. 'Ohhh Godddd Percy... I think I'm gonna cum again!' Annabeth cried as she felt her Percy's balls slap against her ass and trigger her second orgasm in only a few moments.

'Let's get a little more comfortable!' Percy muttered after feeling Annabeth's pussy twitch again and cover his thrusting cock with another healthy serving of her warm cream.

'What ever you say Lord Percy... I can't believe how good this feels!' Annabeth moaned as Percy lifted her up by her waist with his cock still firmly inside her. He easily carried the moaning girl over to a sofa chair at the opposite side of his room. Sitting down, Percy held Annabeth overtop his lap while he readjusted himself and got ready to fuck her.

**In the next part of chp 6 you will see why Annabeth choose this job even thought it is kind of mentioned in here but oh well chapter 6 will have two parts this being the first part. like I said please review and to end with a quick college fact apparently some college kids don't know what Syria by saying to people you mean that think on my phone.**


End file.
